It is known that, most of conventional caps are produced by adopting a method in which a fabric is cut into multiple splicing pieces and then the splicing pieces are sewed together into a cap with a needle and threads. Such a method for producing caps has a lot of steps is complex in process and low in production efficiency. Moreover, in the process of cutting the fabric, a lot of rags will be produced, thus leading to waste of production material and high production cost. Furthermore, the quality of caps produced by the above-mentioned method is unstable and often fluctuates.
Integrally formed caps have also appeared in the market. Generally, these caps can only be produced by adopting knitted fabrics or leathers rather than woven fabrics. Knitted caps which are produced by knitted fabrics are not suitable for printing and laser cutting due to the sparse knitted structure of the knitted fabrics and the material characteristics of knitting yarns, while leather caps which are produced by leathers are generally not suitable for dyeing and finishing or laser cutting because of costs or rough edges. As a result, the production costs of conventional shaped caps are high, and appearances are monotonous and dull, thus failing to satisfy individualized demands of different users.
In addition, the main reason why the conventional integrally formed caps seldom use woven fabrics is that creases, raveled yarns or broken yarns are likely to occur after a flat fabric is pressed into a three-dimensional cloth cap. As a result, if patterns are processed on the fabric by printing, embroidery or laser cutting, they may be subjected to deformation, breakage, etc.